


Peace of Mind

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Post TLJ, Post-Canon, Rey Skywalker, meaningless fluff lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Everything’s a bit of a blur after the battle.





	Peace of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so first off, sorry for not posting as much, but school happened, so ya gotta prioritize right  
> anyways!! have some pointless fluff bc i love my girls

Everything’s a bit of a blur after the battle.

This time, it’s Rey’s turn to lie in the medwing, with a half-finished prosthetic and a pounding headache. The stress of the battle was enough to get to her—and coupled with the added news that the scumbag who cut off her hand in the first place was her _cousin_ , she frankly just wants some time to rest.

But just as she closes her eyes, the sound of footsteps disturbs her from her attempted slumber. Looking over, she sees that it’s not Kalonia or Finn (who already visited her twice this afternoon, Force bless his heart), but Rose, who freezes as soon as Rey’s eyes meet hers.

“Oh, sorry,” she says, already retracing her steps. “Was I bothering—”

“No, it’s fine,” whispers Rey hoarsely, “I’m just not really up for talking right now.”

Rose hums. “That’s ok,” she says, slowly walking back to the chair at Rey’s bedside. “I just wanted to see that you’re alright after, you know.”

Something feels light in Rey’s chest. “That’s awfully kind of you.”

“Just making sure,” says Rose with a soft smile. “So, is it ok if I just stay here?”

“Course,” says Rey, laying her head back against the pillow. Rose hums again, pulling out a datapad and absorbing herself in it.

Even in this silence—with Rey dozing off and Rose lost in the blue glow of schematics—there’s a certain intimacy in the room. The mere presence of Rose, the fact that she even _bothered_ to visit her, puts Rey at peace, makes her heart stir in a way she doesn’t quite know how to describe.

Either way, she’s sure she’d like to be around Rose more often.


End file.
